Ichiru no Negai
thumb|300px|A Ray of Hope - Rin y Len KagamineA Ray of Hope (一縷の願い/ Ichiru no Negai) es una canción original de Vocaloid perteneciente a la Saga del Fin del Mundo. Esta canción se trata de que los humanos fueron convertidos en androides y Rin y Len son los últimos humanos que quedan. Van por la ciudad que está repleta de androides hasta llegar a una Interfaz Tridimensional, lo que les permite viajar en el tiempo para que, con suerte, évitar esta catástrofe. Llegan a atacarlos un androide y Rin y Len logran presionar un botón que les muestra sus vidas pasadas. Los dos se dan cuenta que a través de los años siempre han estado juntos y si los separaran todo acabaría. Y siempre se han amado en cualquier vida pasada. Rin decide salvar la vida de su hermano, ya que Len siempre salva la de ella, y lo empuja a la Interfaz Tridimensional y cierra la puerta. Rin pone en marcha la máquina mientras Len intenta convencerla desesperadamente y abrir la puerta, pero ella decide ser una "carnada" para el androide ya que no había suficiente tiempo para que los dos escaparan y muere a manos del androide protegiendo a su hermano hasta que la máquina completa el procedimiento. Al final se encuentra en un ascensor y la operadora de éste dice "El ascensor está listo para partir". Intérprete: Kagamine Rin y Len Música: Shuujin-P Letra: Shuujin-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: * Soredewa Minasama, Yoishuumatsuwo Letra Kanji= 【枯渇するエネルギーに対応すべく　 全人類の脳を機械に移す 　人類再興企画案が国連より施行されて百年　 全人類のアンドロイド化は「ほぼ」終了した】 明けぬ夜覆う街に 月の光はもう届かない 二度と戻らぬために 選び抜きなさい 人類が行く道 生身の人間はもういない 痛みを失った世界 痛みを知らないプログラムの つけは世界を覆う 血も涙も流れない 心さえも痛まない 新人類の脅威 残された旧人類の 果たすべき使命は そう遺伝子を未来につなぐこと 何処で曲がってしまった？？ 戦争はまだ終わらない 耳の奥に残る言葉 「お前らだけは生きるんだ…」 覚めぬ夢見る街に 人の鼓動はもう聞こえない せめて悔やまぬ為に 見守りなさい 人類が摘む意志 生身の人間はもう死んだ 二人の兄妹を除き 二人に残した一縷の希望 時空軌道インターフェイス 歴史のベクトル上に 搭乗者となった人間を ロードする装置 人類最後の兄妹の 果たすべき使命は そう歴史を新たに作ること 記憶も身体も失って 僕にはもう戻れない やるべき事分からなくなって 「なぜ僕は泣いてるんだ･･･」 迫る新人類が 追いつかれたら　喰い尽される 君が喰われる前に 全てを0へ　僕が今行く道 鳥で　飼い主で 囚人で　病人で 戦士で　待つ人で 孤児で　兄弟で いったいどれだけの 時をめぐりうちらはここへきた いつの時代もあなたがいた 大切な物なんです 亡くしたくないものなんです BGM 理想郷 【リン??　】 【にぃちゃん。このままじゃ奴等に壊されてだめになっちゃう。 　だからせめて起動し終わるまでは奴らの気を引く、私が餌になれば数分は気が引ける】 【だめだ･･･!!ここを開けるんだ】 【ううん、今まで何度もにぃちゃんが･･･ 　いや、あなたが守ってくれた･･･励ましてくれた･･･ 　今度は私があなたに託す番･･･】 BGM　新世紀 【リン･･･!!!】 【(ﾊｧ…ﾊｧ)大丈夫･･････ 　すべてを変えた世界で･･･ 　(ﾊｧ･･･ﾊｧ)また会えるよ･･･ 　次はｈ･･･】 【リ――――――ン･･･!!!】 覚める夢見る街が ここから先は　もう戻れない 君がいるこの時代は 幸せだった　そうだと 言うために |-| Romaji= suru ENERUGII ni taiou subeku Zen jinrui no nou wo kikai ni utsusu Jinrui saikou kikaku an ga kokuren yori shikousarete hyaku nen Zen jinrui no ANDOROIDOka wa "hobo" shuuryou shita Akenu yoru oou machi ni Tsuki no hikari wa mou todokanai Nido to modoranu tame ni Erabinukinasai Jinrui ga yuku michi Namami no ningen wa mou inai Itami wo ushinatta sekai Itami wo shiranai PUROGURAMU no Tsuke wa sekai wo oou Chi mo namida mo nagarenai Kokoro sae mo itamanai Shin jinrui no kyoui Nokosareta kyuu jinrui no Hatasubeki shimei wa Sou idenshi wo mirai ni tsunagu koto Doko de magatte shimatta?? Sensou wa mada owaranai Mimi no oku ni nokoru kotoba "Omaera dake wa ikiru n da..." Samenu yumemiru machi ni Hito no kodou wa mou kikoenai Semete kuyamanu tame ni Mimamorinasai Jinrui ga tsumu ishi Namami no ningen wa mou shinda Futari no kyoudai wo nozoki Futari ni nokoshita ichiru no kibou Jikuu kidou INTAAFEISU Rekishi no BEKUTORU jou ni Toujousha to natta ningen wo ROODO suru souchi Jinrui saigo no kyoudai no Hatasubeki shimei wa Sou rekishi wo arata ni tsukuru koto Kioku mo karada mo ushinatte Boku ni wa mou modorenai Yarubeki koto wakaranaku natte "Naze boku wa naiteru n da..." Semaru shin jinrui ga Oitsukaretara kuitsukusareru Kimi ga kuwareru mae ni Subete wo ZERO e boku ga ima yuku michi Tori de kainushi de Shuujin de byounin de Senshi de matsu hito de Koji de kyoudai de Ittai dore dake no Toki wo meguri uchira wa koko e kita Itsu no jidai mo anata ga ita Taisetsu na mono nan desu Nakushitakunai mono nan desu meirei PUROGURAMU ikken SHISUTEMU kidou made rokujuu-byou Kidou meirei juri saremashita SHISUTEMU kidou shimasu (RIN??) (Nii-chan. Kono mama ja yatsura ni kowasarete dame ni nacchau. Dakara semete kidoushi owaru made wa yatsura no ki wo hiku, watashi ga esa ni nareba suufun wa ki ga hikeru) (Dame da...!! Koko wo hirakeru n da) (Uun, ima made nando mo nii-chan ga... Iya, anata ga mamotte kureta... Hagemashite kureta... Kondo wa watashi ga anata ni takusu ban...) (RIN...!!!) (*HAA... HAA* Daijoubu...... Subete wo kaeta sekai de... *HAA... HAA* Mata aeru yo... Tsugi wa h...) RIIIIIIIN...!!! Sameru yumemiru machi ga Koko kara saki wa mou modorenai Kimi ga iru kono jidai wa Shiawase datta sou da to Iu tame ni "Ue e mairimasu" |-| Español= (En el intento de evitar el agotamiento de los recursos naturales La ONU hace uso de proyecto de “Resucitación Humana” Que consiste en transferir los cerebros de todas las personas En robots Desde entonces han pasado 100 años La “Androificación” humana estaba CASI completada) Len/Rin En una ciudad cubierta por la oscuridad La luz de la luna ya no nos alcanza Ya no seremos capaces de volver, asi que… Escoge con cuidado El camino que la humanidad debe recorrer Len Ya no hay humanos de carne y hueso Un mundo donde el dolor se ha ido El precio de este programa es no comprender el dolor Que cubre todo el mundo Un cuerpo sin sangre ni lágrimas Un alma que no siente ningún dolor El horror de la nueva humanidad Los resto de la antigua humanidad Tienen una misión… Combinar su ADN para el futuro ¿Dónde las cosas se torcieron? La guerra sigue sin tener fin Las palabras que quedaron grabadas en mi alma “Vosotros debéis continuar con vida…” Len/Rin En esta ciudad que parece un sueño sin fin No podrás escuchar ningún latido Solo no debes tener remordimientos Vigila Que la humanidad no pierda su voluntad Len Todos los humanos de carne y hueso han muerto Menos los dos hermano El débil deseo de los dos Era un interfaz Transdimensional-Orbital Es una máquina que puede enviar a la gente cuando y Donde quiera, sin tener en cuenta el Espacio-Tiempo El objetivo de los dos últimos hermanos Era crear una nueva historia El cuerpo y los recuerdos desaparecen No puedo volver He perdido el camino de lo que tenía que hacer “Por que estoy llorando…” Len/Rin La nueva humanidad se acerca Si nos coge, nos destrozará Antes de que te coja Cogeré el camino que vuelva todo a cero Len Un pájaro Rin Una propietaria Len Un prisionero Rin Una enferma Len Un guerrero Rin Una persona que espera Len Un huérfano Rin Hermanos En todo el tiempo… Que hemos estado buscando este lugar Tú siempre has estado a mi lado Eres muy importante para mí Y no quiero perderte (Un nuevo comando ha sido introducido, espere 60 segundos Para iniciar el sistema El comando ha sido recibido. Activando programa) Len (¿Rin…?) Rin (Hermano, a este paso los dos seremos destruidos Te conseguiré algo de tiempo mientras el sistema se active Haré de cebo, podré distraerles unos minutos) Len (¡Para…! ¡Abre la puerta!) Rin (No puedo…Tú eres el que siempre… Él que siempre me ha protegido… Él que me ha cuidado… Ahora me toca a mí Devolverte el favor) Len (¡¡Rin…!!) Rin (Couf, Couf) No te preocupes… En un mundo en que todo haya cambiado… (Cauf, Cauf) Nos volveremos a encontrar… Déjame h…) Len ¡Rin-------------------------! La ciudad de ensueño esta despertando Desde ahora, no podremos volver Mientras estabas viva, Estaba lleno de felicidad, eso es… Lo que quiero decir “Subiendo” Curiosidades *Las vidas pasadas son canciones de Shuujin-P y son las siguientes: Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009